Heretofore it has been known either to provide locator means for a dipstick or to provide wiper means for removing residual oil thereby cleaning the dipstick so that an accurate reading of the present level of oil can be obtained. The devices that have been used have in general been too cumbersome and/or complex so that they have not been adopted for any vide scale usage by the industry. The devices also have concentrated on a single function; that is, either the locating function or the cleaning/wiping function, but not both.